Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart
|type = Single |artist = v-u-den |album = v-u-den Single Best 9 Vol.1 Omaketsuki |released = May 23, 2007 May 30, 2007 (Single V) |genre = J-pop |format = CD single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |recorded = 2007 |length = 11:52 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Aisu Cream to My Purin 7th single (2006) |Next = Jaja Uma Paradise 9th single (2007) }}Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart (恋する♡エンジェル♡ハート; Loving Angel Heart) is the 8th single by v-u-den. The single was released on May 23, 2007 in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with a bonus DVD. The first press of the regular edition came with a photo card. The Single V was released on May 30, 2007. The single reached #17 on the Oricon charts and charted for three weeks, selling 10,873 copies. The Single V reached #6 on the Oricon charts and sold 4,498 copies. Tracklist CD #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart #LET'S LIVE! #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart(PV) #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart (White Angel Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *Ishikawa Rika *Miyoshi Erika *Okada Yui Single Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart *Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun *Music Video: Suzuki Toshiyuki ;LET'S LIVE! *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro Concert Performances ;Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart *v-u-den Concert Tour 2007 Shoka v-u-densetsu IV ~Usagi to Tenshi~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ - Hello! Project *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kashimashi Elder Club~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ - Hello! Project *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ - Hello! Pro Kenshuuei *v-u-den Concert Tour 2008 Shoka v-u-densetsu V ~Saishuu Densetsu~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ - Elder Club *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ - Zoku v-u-den *Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2010 Haru ~Gatas Ryuu~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Satoda Mai *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ - Zoku v-u-den *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ - S/mileage *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Ishikawa Rika with Zoku v-u-den *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Ishikawa Rika, Miyoshi Erika *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER - Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura, Nakanishi Kana, Kanazawa Tomoko, Wada Sakurako, Ogata Risa (part of a medley) *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi, Kiki Ippatsu!~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Yamaki Risa, Matsunaga Riai (part of a medley) ;LET'S LIVE *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice - Juice=Juice *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- - Tsubaki Factory Trivia *LET'S LIVE! was covered by Tsubaki Factory for their first album first bloom. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Koisuru Angel Heart, LET'S LIVE! Category:V-u-den Singles Category:2007 Singles Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:2007 DVDs Category:V-u-den DVDs Category:2007 Single Vs